HOTEL CALIFORNIA
by RADIOACTIVEf91
Summary: Es difícil conducir tantas horas por la carretera, a veces necesitaras tomarte un buen descanso y mas aun si tu destino aun queda a muchos kilómetros de donde estas. pero a veces no es buena idea detenerte en cualquier punto del camino, y menos si es de madrugada y ves una belleza en apuros caminando a un lado de la carretera. esta es una de esas veces.


los personajes, la música sugerida y el titulo de esta historia realmente no me pertenece, pero la historia y su contenido si. no creo que esto pase de cinco capítulos, aunque mi idea sea terminarlo en tres. realmente espero que lo disfrutes y lo siento si se me escapo alguna falta de ortografía imperdonable. intente corregirlas tanto como me fue posible darme cuenta.

HOTEL CALIFORNIA

Pink Floyd sonaba en la radio, y ante su vista La carretera se perdía en la profunda oscuridad, solo iluminada por los faros del viejo Ford Maverick negro que había heredado de su padre. Un viento frío estremeció su cuerpo mientras tomaba una estrecha curva entre un acantilado y un inmenso muro de roca. La tenue luz carmesí proveniente del cenicero tras la palanca llamo su atención, una colilla ardía exiguamente desprendiendo delgadillas líneas de humo con un intenso olor a tabaco que impregnaba los asientos de antigua piel ennegrecida.

Suspiro una larga bocanada de humo mientras dejaba una nueva colilla en el cenicero, los dedos largos y rudos de su mano derecha tamborilearon mientras se acomodaban suavemente sobre el volante y se pasaba los nudillos de la otra bajo los sosegados ojos azules en un intento de mantenerlos abiertos.

La noche parecía tan lejana y eterna, que cuando sus ojos se devolvieron a la carretera se sorprendió un poco al ver a la luna saliendo entre un mar de lo que parecían gruesas nubes iluminando repentinamente el extenso desierto de Arizona. Siluetas azuladas y oscuras en la lejanía que parecían ser montañas, se alzaban en la oscuridad, y figurillas pequeñas y apenas con forma suficiente para adivinar que se trataba de la vegetación local, era lo único que se vislumbraba.

El espectáculo de sombras duro tan poco tiempo como se agotaba la luz de la colilla, la luna volvió a esconderse tras su manto nebuloso, perdiéndose en la profundidad del cielo, y el mundo volvió a ser tan negro como la boca de un lobo únicamente iluminado por los faros de su auto. Una reluciente señal amarilla le advirtió que se aproximaba a una nueva curva, la flecha en el cartel tenía forma de una serpiente que se enroscaba, y Alfred supo que tenía que poner toda su atención en el camino.

Se llevó una mano a la nuca y paso las uñas entre los cabellos rubios y cortos, el sueño lo embargaba y sus ojos lo traicionaban, su cabeza se sentía pesada, y parecía que la gravedad la movía de un lado a otro. Decidió frenar el auto, así que se orilló hacia un lado de la carretera. Un suspiro largo y profundo escapo de su pecho mientras colocaba su mano sobre los lastimados ojos.

Pensó en a que echarle la culpa de su situación; Si no hubiese aceptado ese trabajo en los Ángeles, tal vez ahora estaría descansando cómodamente en su departamento. O tal vez era culpa del aeropuerto por cancelar su vuelo sin previo aviso. O tal vez era de su terrible situación financiera que lo estaba llevando al borde de la bancarrota.

No había conseguido una buena oferta de trabajo desde hacía meses, y ahora se ahogaba en deudas que no tenía idea de cómo empezar a pagar; Entonces un amigo de la universidad lo llamo desde los Ángeles, proponiéndole un puesto en la empresa que manejaba, y un salario que le parecía una exageración. Él se consideraba un excelente ingeniero, pero desde la universidad, no había tenido muy buena suerte con el empleo. Si no era la falta de experiencia, era su edad, si no era su edad era su falta de experiencia, y cuando finalmente había podido conseguir algo que valiera la pena; su jefe resulto ser un absoluto idiota. Hubo comentarios;… su esposa, una mujer bella pero un tanto desagradable le puso el ojo encima, y una noche en un bar ella llego con una minifalda y un amplio escote y trato de seducirlo sin saber que no era exactamente su tipo. Trato de rechazarla con amabilidad; pero ella termino ofendida de todas formas y entonces un día el sujeto llego a su oficina y le pidió que tomara sus cosas y se retirara. Alfred lo mando al diablo y entonces el sujeto conecto el primer golpe hacia su rostro. Lo que siguió fue una cúspide de violencia que dejo a Alfred con un ojo morado y los nudillos adoloridos; y al otro tirado en el suelo inconsciente mientras su asistente trataba de recoger sus dientes mientras llamaba a la policía.

Las cosas se habían puesto bastante difíciles después de eso. El sujeto intento demandarlo, Alfred contraataco, y al final pudo demostrarle al jurado que se trató de defensa propia. Gano y recibió una compensación de parte de la empresa, pero al final, el resultado fue mucho peor para él de lo que había imaginado. Ninguna compañía quiso contratarlo después de eso, no importaba que tan bueno fuera en su trabajo, si tu ex jefe tiene la suficiente influencia para evitar que lo consigas, y es un hijo de puta.

Así que después de una fuerte dosis de frustración y auto odio por no saber controlar mejor sus emociones; decidió que no necesitaba toda esa mierda y abrió su propio negocio. Al principio todo iba de maravilla, el primer año casi se consolida en el mercado; pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos y de tener todo lo necesario para sacarla adelante, la recesión fue tan mala y empeoro aún más, y todavía más para los pequeños negocios como el suyo. La bancarrota casi lo dejo en la calle; y en el lapsus de cinco años desde que había salido de la escuela, nunca había estado más a punto de convertirse en un vagabundo que vivía en su auto. Eso si el banco no lo embargaba junto con todo lo que tenía.

Así que un día mientras trataba de decidir si averiguar los nombres de los albergues más cercanos, o el tipo de cuerda que debía usar para colgarse del ventilador de su techo, su viejo amigo de la universidad lo llamo.

Ludwig Beilschmith había sido un poco difícil de tratar debido a su rígido temperamento y poca habilidad social, sin embargo en cuestiones de destreza estaban a la par, y nunca tuvieron problemas para entenderse. Fueron muy competitivos y aunque era Alfred quien ganaba la mayor parte de sus absurdas competencias, Ludwig era mucho más aplicado. A pesar de eso sus trabajos en equipo eran tan buenos que ganaron el concurso internacional de ingeniería tres años seguidos. Así que cuando le llamo desde Alemania, y le dijo que abriría una sucursal de la compañía de su familia en california, y le ofreció la jefatura, Alfred no lo pensó dos veces. Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, y algo en lo que estaba absolutamente seguro de que sería capaz de realizar.

Parecía sin embargo que a la vida le encantaba colocarlo en una espiral donde un obstáculo tras otro se interponían en su camino. A pesar de que se apresuró a comprar su boleto de avión, la aerolínea suspendió su vuelo debido a problemas técnicos, y cuando le dijeron que el próximo vuelo tardaría tres días en programarse Alfred quería gritar y romper todo lo que tenía enfrente. Tenía cuarenta y ocho horas para llegar a los Ángeles, el autobús estaba descartado debido a que aún no le devolvían el dinero del boleto de avión; y cruzar el desierto de Arizona en el viejo auto de su padre era todo un reto. Más de veinte horas al volante y un montón de clima desértico mientras cruzaba Arizona era algo en lo que no le hubiese gustado pensar, y sin embargo su única opción disponible.

Y aquí estaba, a 36 horas de su tiempo límite parado en medio del desierto y tan cansado que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Suspiro nuevamente mirando su tanque de gasolina prácticamente lleno; aún no podía parar, si encontraba un motel en el camino dormiría un par de horas, hasta entonces lo mejor que se le ocurría era seguir conduciendo.

El motor rugió suavemente antes de ponerlo a andar de nuevo, "Break On Through" de "THE DOORS", sonaba en ese momento en la vieja radio, y entonces con un resoplido de determinación siguió con su camino, mirando a través de parabrisas hacia un profundo paraje sin fin. Las carreteras de Arizona eran hermosas, puro paisaje bonito casi desde que llegabas, y eso era algo que tenía que reconocer, había parado un par de veces por comida, y hacia cuatro horas había llenado su tanque, la gente lo había tratado de forma muy amable en el último pueblo cunado había pedido indicaciones, pero nada de eso valía tanto la pena como para que su acalambrado trasero tuviese que ser ignorado todas esas horas de camino.

Alfred extendió su mano a la guantera y tomo una botella de agua, le dio un largo trago antes de mirar por el retrovisor un auto que se acercaba del lado de su carril, podía distinguir sus faros de luz acercándose por la derecha con intenciones claras de rebasarlo, Alfred le dejo pasar con una señal de su mano, y el automóvil se adelantó rápidamente y se perdió en la curva. Entonces disminuyo la velocidad y entro con suma delicadeza hacia aquel camino estrecho que colindaba con el acantilado, con los nervios a flor de piel debido al aparentemente profundo vacío que se extendía infinitamente a su izquierda, y al viento silbante que casi resonaba en la profunda oscuridad cuesta abajo, donde el destino ciertamente parecía fatal. La oscuridad parecía extenderse por todo el mundo más allá de las luces de su auto, como si lo único que existiera fuera él y ese viejo Ford modificado. Había un muro de roca de su lado derecho, y se tenía que colocar tan cerca de él, que si hubiese extendido la mano lo suficiente tal vez lo hubiese rozado con los dedos

\- I found an island in your arms

Country in your eyes

Arms that chain

Eyes that lie

Break on through to the other side

Break on through to the other side

Break on through, oww!

Oh, yeah!

Alfred tarareaba la canción mientras sus dedos tamborileaban en el volante, y se inclinaba hacia el frente con los ojos bien abiertos para poder distinguir el camino. Pudo ver a lo lejos los faros traseros del auto que lo había rebasado, bastante lejanos, pero avanzaban tan lentamente como él.

Justo cuando iba a la mitad del paso, y la canción llegaba a su fin, la radio comenzó a producir estática y la canción comenzó a desvanecerse en el ruido blanco, siendo remplazada por una voz. Alfred frunció el ceño y se reincorporo en el asiento cuando la voz profunda comenzó a despotricar un palabrerío que a causa de la estática fue incapaz de entender. Lo único que pudo diferenciar entre la incansable cháchara, fue un tono bastante angustiado, una frase que pudo adivinar en parte gracias a su madre quien siempre reparo en mandarlo a la catesis cuando era un niño, y una risa.

\- líbranos del mal.- dijo la primera voz, se escuchó una aguda risa de mujer, y entonces el ruido blanco distorsiono el resto de las palabras, Alfred sintió escalofríos gracias a la profunda y distorsionada voz que parecía recitar maldiciones en un lenguaje extraño; sin embargo su sentido racional le hizo suponer que su señal de radio se había cruzado con alguna otra señal local o algo por el estilo, lo cual solo era una forma de espantar el miedo que le estaba ocasionando la situación poco habitual y se dispuso a cambiar de estación, pero antes de poder apretar un solo botón, hubo un ruido agudo y alto y entonces "California Dreamin" comenzó a resonar desde la radio a todo volumen.

Alfred tuvo que taparse un oído cuando el fuerte sonido casi le hizo explotar el tímpano, sus ojos se cerraron de dolor, y entonces se asustó cuando pensó que perdería el control del volante, así que frenó en seco.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados por un momento, con el corazón latiendo como si fuera a escapársele del pecho, y una imagen imaginaria de él y su auto, si no cayendo por el acantilado, seguramente tambaleándose al borde de este. Por un momento sintió tanto miedo de abrir los ojos que le dolían los parpados de cerrarlos tan fuerte, pero después de unos segundos el tiempo avanzo, y al no sentir tambalearse el coche o en todo caso chocar contra el suelo, decidió abrirlos.

Alfred no sabía cómo, pero ya había cruzado la curva, y el camino se abría a una carretera que se perdía en la oscuridad de un extenso desierto. Se sintió tan aliviado que dejo escapar un largo y profundo suspiro mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de cuero del asiento. Su cerebro hacia ruido y un sudor frio se filtraba en su frente gracias a la conmoción, sentía las puntas de sus dedos ligeramente endurecidas mientras los pasaba por su cabellera en un instintivo intento de calmarse. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente mientras los latidos de su corazón se acompasaban así que decidió dejar pasar la canción completa antes de ponerse en marcha otra vez y retomar el rumbo en busca de algún motel donde pudiese pasar el resto de la noche.

Cuando decidió arrancar su auto nuevamente, Consulto el reloj de su muñeca, eran la Una con treinta y tres minutos; pero la carretera simplemente seguía alargándose eh internándose en la oscuridad sin fin, lo cual empezaba a incomodarlo un poco. Ni siquiera se había topado con otro auto en un lapsus de cuarenta minutos y Justo cuando los nervios comenzaban a hacer estragos con su cabeza, pudo divisar una luz anaranjada que conforme se fue acercando, se transformó en una figura grácil tambaleándose al lado del camino, contoneando sus caderas en un paso tembloroso con un corto y elegante vestido de lentejuelas purpura, de contorneadas piernas y una larga cabellera rubia que se perdía en su estrecha cintura. sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que aliviaba su inquietud, después de todo llevaba más de dos horas manejando sin haber divisado algún poblado, cultivos o siquiera un auto en el camino.

La belleza de ondulada cabellera rubia sostenía un candil en su mano izquierda, y unas muy plateadas zapatillas de tacón de aguja en la derecha, además de un bolso muy pequeño casi del tamaño de un monedero y caminaba completamente descalza. Alfred redujo un poco la velocidad, mientras los faros de su auto la iluminaban, la chica volteo, pero apenas lo suficiente para verlo de reojo, y luego de ignorarlo siguió caminando.

Alfred frunció el ceño, había escuchado de ladrones en carreteras que usaban mujeres bonitas en medio de desolados caminos como este para atraer a los conductores ineptos y quitarles todo lo que llevaban para luego dejarlos en medio del desierto sin absolutamente nada, y en el peor de los casos asesinarlos. Pero a pesar de haber reducido la velocidad, ella no parecía ni un poco interesada en retrasarle un poco de su camino.

Alfred pensaba tanto en cómo proceder, que no se dio cuenta que prácticamente la había alcanzado, y estaba deteniéndose poco a poco. Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión sin embargo, la chica resoplo furiosamente y se dio la vuelta, golpeando la puerta de su auto para llamar su atención.

Alfred finalmente freno, algo inseguro y bastante sorprendido cuando vio su cara bonita de ojos brillantes asomarse por la ventana del lado del pasajero con una expresión de enfado.

\- ¡óyeme bien pervertido!- grito la chica arrastrando las palabras y sollozando un poco - ¡no me importa cuánto dinero traigas ni si eres un maldito empresario de Massachusetts, o si tienes un pent-house en Nueva York! ¡No me voy a subir a tu estúpido auto, y no te voy a hacer una mamada! ¡Así que arranca tu coche estúpido y aléjate de mí!

La chica tenía los hermosos ojos azules al punto de las lágrimas, y sus ojos manchados de delineador negro que se había caído de sus parpados, tenía largas pestañas y unos maravillosos labios en forma de corazón. Alfred casi se queda estático de la impresión de aquella reprimenda después de lo mucho que había estado considerando ayudarla.

La chica se le quedo mirando fijamente un par de segundos, antes de retirarse violentamente de su ventana, y caminar más rápido por la vía.

\- ¡espera! – grito Alfred saliendo de su auto tan rápido como pudo y corriendo tras ella. La chica se dio la vuelta bruscamente y balanceando sus zapatillas de manera amenazante como advertencia.

\- ¡no te acerques!- grito, Alfred se paró en seco claramente sorprendido, esta era la primera vez que lo amenazaban con unas zapatillas de tacón.

\- espera un minuto- dijo levantando las manos frente a él mientras retrocedía para hacerle ver que no estaba armado ni pensaba hacerle daño. – no quiero hacerte nada, solo quería ayudarte – trato de explicarse; la chica frunció el ceño y Alfred continuo antes de que lo malentendiera. – ¡de verdad! – se apresuró a decir – llevo horas conduciendo y te vi en medio de una carretera desolada, y pensé que necesitabas ayuda, pero no me detuve de inmediato porque pensé que sería una de esas chicas que asaltan a las personas en la carretera, y cuando me di cuenta tú ya estabas acusándome de acoso sexual.

La chica levanto una ceja antes de mirarlo de arriba abajo, y luego mirar su auto. – de verdad pensaste que yo asaltaría a alguien con un auto como ese. – Se burló un poco – en todo caso habría sacado algo mejor con el imbécil que me abandono en medio de la nada después de que me rehusé a tener sexo con él. – Dijo distante – era un desgraciado pero manejaba un Lamborghini. – continuo con una voz que Alfred se antojó terriblemente pretensiosa y en un tono lo suficientemente seductor para mandar un escalofrió por su espalda. Dando media vuelta la mujer continúo alejándose de nuevo.

\- ¿entonces no necesitas mi ayuda? – pregunto algo molesto y confuso. La hermosa mujer se detuvo tambaleante de nuevo, se giró de forma grácil, y con una mirada que hizo a Alfred sentirse literalmente desnudo y que hizo que sintiera que su cara se quemaba, lo miro de arriba hacia abajo; Alfred casi podía asegurar que se había relamido por un par de segundos, y no supo si eso le gustaba o lo hacía sentir incómodo.

\- entonces… - se acercó sin dejar de mirarlo un solo segundo. – dices que quieres ayudarme, como si fueras una especie de príncipe azul que al ver una damisela en apuros tiene la necesidad de ayudarla únicamente por generosidad y sin ningún tipo de segunda intención. – dijo rodeándolo mientras pasaba unos dedos ligeros por su espalda. Alfred se quedó estático por el toque que mando escalofríos a cada rincón de su cuerpo, y luego se sobresaltó cuando sintió un aliento cálido en su oído. – de ningún tipo. – susurro en su oído, recargándose en su espalda y apoyando sus delicadas manos en sus hombros, pudo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra su espalda, y la forma en que su cabellera rozaba sobre la camisa azul al apoyar la barbilla en su hombro. Olía suavemente a flores frescas y su aliento a vino dulce.

Alfred trago duro y tomando toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba decidió mantener su dignidad y responderle, sin embargo tartamudeo al darle su respuesta. – y-yo solamente me ofrecía a llevarte a donde fueras, p-pero si no quieres seguiré mi camino, no hay necesidad de burlarte así de mí.

La chica resoplo antes de separarse de él, y lanzar una risita ligera. – no eres divertido. Pero está bien, dejare que me lleves de vuelta a mi hotel, no creo que te desvíes mucho de tu camino. Dijo ella lanzándole una mirada picara mientras se colocaba sus zapatillas y caminaba de vuelta al auto. – Alfred la miro incrédulo. – ¿eso es todo? – pregunto. – ¿me insultas, me acusas de atrocidades, me intentas seducir y luego entras a mi auto como si nada hubiese ocurrido? – se detiene justo cuando abre la puerta del auto y lo mira con un sonrisa. – llevo caminado a un lado de la carretera casi seis horas amor – le dice ella. – antes que tú, dos camioneros, tres viajeros y una camioneta con universitarios intentaron llevarme con ellos, y todos ellos tenían planes poco agradables como pago por mi rescate. – aclaro condescendiente. – eres el primero que no me ve como un pedazo de carne y que se sonroja solo porque lo mire de una forma un poco indecente.

Alfred se quedó algo boquiabierto por su declaración. – Si tu hubieses sonreído, coqueteado o intentado tocarme entonces me hubiera marchado o hubiese clavado las puntas de mis carísimos tacones en tu bonito trasero; pero ya que no lo hiciste puedo dar por hecho que eres un chico responsable y modesto. – se subió al auto y sacando su cabeza desde la ventana del asiento del copiloto le lanzo una sonrisa coqueta. – entonces ¿serás mi héroe esta noche amor? O permanecerás parado al lado del desierto con la boca abierta. – Alfred cerró los labios y trato de recomponerse. Miro a su alrededor desconcertado con las manos en su cintura y un poco molesto por todo el bochorno que ella le había hecho pasar; pero decidió dejarlo, después de todo la noche parecía un más oscura y por más que quisiera ser un poco desagradable de vez en cuando, decidió que dejar a una chica sola en medio del desierto sin importar que tan pretenciosa y descarada fuera, era muy peligroso para ella.

Suspiro cansado mientras rodeaba el auto y se subía al asiento del conductor, la chica sonreía con una expresión de salirse con la suya que le molesto un poco, giro la llave del auto y este ronroneo ligeramente antes de ponerse en marcha; entonces Alfred retomo el camino. Suspiro nuevamente con una expresión de molestia mientras la miraba de reojo, ella estaba mirando la negrura con una suave sonrisa, como si pudiese ver más allá de las ennegrecidas siluetas en el fondo, a través de aquella profunda oscuridad.

\- ¿entonces en donde queda tu hotel? – pregunto con una mueca ligera y un ligero sonrojo que daba gracias dios que ella no podía ver. – ¡oh cierto! – Respondió ella, Alfred le miro con incredulidad, pero ella no le dio tiempo de reclamar – solo tienes que seguir la carretera, hay un desvío que se interna en una ladera, mi hotel queda justo al final de ese camino.

Alfred frunció el ceño. No recordaba ninguna indicación en el mapa acerca de un hotel en un lugar tan apartado, se escuchaba un tanto sospechoso. La mujer rio al ver la expresión de su rostro, tenía las piernas cruzadas, y con cada carcajada el vestido se deslizaba cada vez más arriba.

\- no te preocupes, no pienso asesinarte o algo así. – se burló, aunque de inmediato su expresión cambio a una un poco preocupada. – es solo que es un hotel un tanto exclusivo, la mayoría de la gente no sabe llegar a él sin estar invitada. Se revolvió incomoda en su asiento, tenía el bolso en la mano, y se había puesto las zapatillas, entonces callo en cuenta de algo.

\- ¿qué paso con tu candil?- pregunto, buscándolo alrededor de ella sin éxito, la chica lo miro confundida. - ¿candil? Yo no llevaba ningún candil. – dijo con el ceño fruncido. – Pero… - Alfred se quedó en silencio, estaba seguro de que lo había visto en su mano antes y después de bajarse del auto. - ¿Cuánto dices que llevas conduciendo? – Pregunto ella rápidamente acariciando su mejilla con un ligero gesto de preocupación en su bellísimo rostro. Alfred frunció el ceño, casi diez horas de camino podían hacer estragos en su mente, pero no creía que fuera para tanto.

\- yo… estoy seguro de que traías uno en tu mano… - dijo, tratando de convencerse. La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba su la parte posterior de su cabeza. Alfred se sonrojo hasta las raíces de su pelo mientras intentaba no prestarle tanta atención a lo mucho que se le había acercado – pobrecito, debes estar tan cansado, ella se acercó más. – no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos me are cargo de que te de una cómoda habitación; tal vez sea algo lujosa para ti, pero no te preocupes, esta noche podrás pedir lo que quieras, yo pagare todo. – se reacomodo en su asiento sin dejar de mirarle, Alfred dio gracias a dios que esta no era una carretera transitada, si no hubiese terminado atropellando a alguien; a estas alturas su cara debía estar más roja que un tomate. – es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de haberme salvado de estar caminando sola por más tiempo en ese camino espantoso. Así que no te preocupes por nada.

Alfred carraspeo tratando de mantener el control de su voz. – no es necesario yo podría pagarlo o buscar algún motel. – escucho nuevamente su fría risita mientras ella rebuscaba entre los botones de su radio cambiando la estación. – cariño, una noche en ese hotel es más caro que tu alma, y el próximo motel está a más de tres horas de distancia de ahí, además no encontraras gasolineras hasta más adelante. – dijo pasando de estación en estación, Alfred tamborileo con los dedos bien pegados al volante, y tratando de mantener la vista en el camino para no volverse a mirar lo cerca que estaba de él.

\- amo tu modestia. – dijo ella sin volverse a verlo. – de verdad que es encantadora, pero no es un problema para mi pagarte una noche, y además hay una gasolinera que es completamente gratuita y es parte de la propiedad. Podrás recargar tus baterías, el tanque de tu auto, y quizás… - dijo mirando el pedacero de envolturas de hamburguesas con la marca de McDonald's en las bolsas de papel, y las latas de Coca-Cola apiladas en el asiento trasero. – quizás puedas comer algo que no se acumule en tus arterias hasta matarte. –dijo con una mueca de asco al mirar los empaques vacíos.

Alfred rio un poco para sí, la radio cambiando nuevamente de estación. – soy Alfred por cierto, Alfred Jones- se presentó, en la miro de reojo esperando a que ella le diera su nombre, pero en vez de eso se volvió a verlo con un poco de sorpresa, los Beatles resonando brevemente de fondo, Alfred la reconoció enseguida "Till There Was You", una de las favoritas de su abuelo. Ella bajo la mirada y sonrió ligeramente en un gesto que Alfred le pareció la primera expresión genuina que había tomado desde que se conocieron. Ella se incorporó un momento y miro al frente con una mirada que él fue incapaz de descifrar, pero casi parecía nostálgica.

\- soy Madeleine. – dijo acomodándose en su asiento con la vista pegada al parabrisas y una sonrisa nostálgica, pero no duro mucho tiempo porque de inmediato se transformó en aquella mascara seductora que parecía llevar tiempo usando y le sonrió con un gesto coqueto en la mirada. – tu nombre me encanta cariño; te importa si te llamo "Alfi". Dijo en un tono y expresión melosa mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo. – Alfred olfateo nuevamente aquel aroma a flores frescas y se preguntó si esa mujer en algún momento trataría de dejar de volverlo loco.

\- en realidad si me importa. – contesto manteniendo la compostura. – estaré bien si me llamas Alfred. – ella realizo un puchero y se reacomodo en su asiento sin dejar de mirarle con bochorno, como una niña mimada. – no eres divertido. – Alfred sonrió, una enorme y brillante sonrisa por una pequeña victoria después de tanta humillación disimulada. Ella extendió su brazo y cambio la estación nuevamente…

"I had to stop for the night

There she stood in the doorway;

I heard the mission bell

And I was thinking to myself,

"This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"

Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way

There were voices down the corridor,

I thought I heard them say...

\- oh pero que casualidad.- comento mientras se recostaba en el respaldo del asiento. Alfred levanto una ceja. – ¿la canción? – pregunto intrigado, siempre le habían gustado las canciones de antes de los 90s, y hotel california es una de sus preferidas. – Si así es- respondió ella. – es la historia de mi vida.

La carretera seguía extendiéndose en aquella profunda noche oscura y sin cielo, y el viento revolvía su sedoso cabello en ondas y círculos mientras su rostro pálido miraba por la ventana en silencio; Alfred frunció el ceño intrigado; pero no pregunto nada, ella parecía tener esa mirada distante y nostálgica otra vez, así que le pareció de mala educación entrometerse, en cambio decidió escuchar la canción con más detenimiento, tratando de desentrañar sin saberlo, porque aquella misteriosa mujer parecía fascinarlo demasiado…


End file.
